


Missing You

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kastle flowers is a thing now and I love it, Mostly fluff though, The Kastle reunion we all deserved, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank returns to Karen with a confession and flowers.





	Missing You

Frank had waited to see her. Wanted to get at least a little better before going to her. He had been going to Curtis’ groups every week, the Leiberman’s had him over for dinner often. He even had a job. Not much of one, but Curtis had found this apartment building that needed a handyman and offered an apartment for him fixing the tenants problems. 

Good thing Frank was so good at fixing things. It wasn’t a fancy apartment, but enough for Frank’s needs. And it wasn’t a shithole like the place he stayed with Micro. He had actual furniture, and Micro convinced him to get a TV too.

After getting settled into an actual routine of socializing a bit and working. Frank found himself in his place, finger hovered over dialing her number. The number he had memorized forever ago. He now had it saved in his new phone. She was going to be pissed that he didn’t let her know he was at least alive or not in prison somewhere. 

No, he wasn’t going to be a coward and just call her. He pulled on his jacket, grabbed his keys and wallet and left. Stopping by a florist on the route to her place, he chose a variation of white roses and red tulips. The florist wrapped them in some burlap and tied it off in a blue ribbon, all per Frank’s request. 

“Making a declaration to someone special?” The older woman asked him with a knowing smile. 

Frank didn’t deny it, nor did he respond. He paid the woman with a smile and took the flowers from her. 

He exited the shop and walked the rest of the way to Karen’s place. When he was finally at her door, he hesitated in knocking. What if she wasn’t even home? Maybe he should have called first…. 

He was going to call her when he heard her moving around inside. Her humming something to herself. He knocks and waits. 

He hears her at the door, knows she’s looking through that damn peephole staring at him. He’s picturing her big blue eyes staring wide eyed at him. Finally, he hears the door unlock and it swings open. There she is. Hair cascading down her shoulders, heels off, but still in her pencil skirt and blouse. 

God, but she was beautiful. Even standing there, staring at him pissed off at him. “Could’ve called you know. Let me know you were alive or not incarcerated.” She quipped at him and Frank fiddled with the flowers in his hand. 

“I’m sorry. I just… I wanted to get better before seeing you.” He explained softly. That voice he reserved for her. Karen’s face moved from being pissed off, to eyes filling with tears before she pulled him into a hug. “Damn you Frank.” She muttered out and held to him tightly.

Instantly, his arms wrapped around her waist and his face was buried in her shoulder, just like the first time he hugged her. “I know…. I know.” He hushed her as she cried a bit and he walked them into her place. Shutting the door with his foot behind them. “I’m sorry.” He repeated over and over again as he brushed her hair gently. 

“I-These are for you.” He told her and handed her the bouquet of flowers. Karen blushed at them. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.” She murmured out and reluctantly pulled out of his arms to put them in a vase and some water. 

“So…. You came to apologize?” She asked him softly as she turned back to him, leaning against her counter and watching him for a few moments. 

A beat passed. 

“Partly.” He admitted. 

“Yeah? What’s the other part?” She asked him, head tilted curiously. Her reporter mind was at work, he knew her well. 

“I missed you.” He answered simply and Karen looked surprised at that. 

“I missed you too.” She answered after another long beat. 

That was all Frank needed to hear. He moved to her again and he was pressing his forehead against hers like that day in the elevator. 

“No Karen…. I really missed you.” He told her as his crooked nose nudged hers affectionately, trying to show her what he meant. “You have no idea how much I wanted to see you after everything….”

Karen’s breathing was labored now, hands gripping his arms as he spoke to her. “Frank…..” She whispered back to him, lips barely from his now. 

After what felt like an eternity of them swaying together in her kitchen, foreheads still touching, but neither speaking. Frank finally gave in and brought his lips to hers. 

It wasn’t a rushed kiss, it was one of taking all the time in the world to show her how he felt for her. The long kiss, then kisses to the corners of her mouth. He finally pulled back. 

“You missed me that much, huh?” She asked him with a soft laugh and Frank chuckled. 

“Yes ma’am.” He teased her and kissed her once more. 


End file.
